HighSchool is where it all Happens
by Foxy Thief
Summary: My entry for the Hetalia Internet Exchange on tumblr. The request was "One of the characters realising how much they love the other (whether randomly or as a result of something happening)" and the preferred pairing was FrUk.


It was the most stressful time of the year at Hetalia High; students were rushing to and from the library and their dorm rooms, racing to complete their assignments and have enough left over time to either sleep or get themselves more coffee. It was of course, the dreaded finals week. Teachers had given out study guides and last minute projects, causing students to panic and rush in hopes of passing.

Of course no one was panicking more than one Arthur Kirkland, a junior famous for his anti-social attitude, odd habits, and high grades.

"Arthur, why don't you stop studying for a little while and eat? C'mon dude, you know you're going to get all A's anyways, you don't have to study 24/7!" Alfred exclaimed, beaming and wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Shrugging it off, Arthur turned and glared, slamming his textbook shut and quickly standing up.

"Unlike you, I'm actually concerned for my grades. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Arthur turned and left, speed walking towards the library.

"What did you do this time?" Matthew asked, having just come from the lunch line.

"I didn't do anything! I just told him he didn't have to study so much and he flipped on me."

"What's happening?" Francis inquired from behind Matthew.

"Apparently Al told Arthur he didn't have to study so much, so Arthur got mad and left."

"Hm, he has been tense lately. Honestly, he gets so worked up over the simplest of things," Francis sighed out, shrugging and sitting down at the table Arthur had just vacated.

"He's been more worried about the exams than usual though. I'm worried about him."

Pausing, Francis turned to Matthew.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to start, for the last few nights, he hasn't been sleeping. I've woken up to see him still awake at 2, even 3 in the morning. I've also noticed he's eating less, or not at all."

"That's worse than last year." Francis sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I want to help him, but I don't know what I can do," Matthew muttered sadly.

Shooting up in his seat, Francis grinned.

"I've got an idea on how to help our stingy little Brit! Matthew, would you mind doing me a favor?"

It was later that evening when Francis actually put his plan into motion.

He had asked Matthew earlier to switch dorm rooms for the week; He would get to check on Arthur, and Matthew would get to room with his crush since forever, the golden boy, Alfred F. Jones.

Matthew had of course accepted, which has led to the current situation of Francis sneaking into Arthur's room at nine o'clock, with Matthew gently unlocking the door and allowing him to slide quietly into the kitchen.

Once there, he started preparing some of Arthur's favorite tea, slipping a few sleeping pills in and waiting for them to dissolve. Next, he turned to Matthew, passing him the cup.

"Here, take this to him. Make sure he drinks at least half," Francis instructed.

Nodding, Matthew took the cup out to the desk where Arthur was studying, setting the cup on top of his history book, which was pushed off to the side.

"What's this?" Arthur questioned, pausing his writing to look between Matthew and the cup.

"It's some tea, your favorite. I figured you might want some after all your studying."

Smiling, Arthur thanked him, quickly turning back to his writing and ignoring the tea.

Glaring at the back of Arthur's head, Matthew reached out and slammed Arthur's Physics text book closed, nearly squishing his fingers.

The other, baffled, stared up at him with wide, confused eyes. "M-Matthew, what the-"

"I'm not letting you study until you finish your tea," Matthew spoke sternly, crossing his arms and glaring down at him.

Grimacing, Arthur reached for the cup, blowing on it to cool it before taking a sip, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips afterward.

"I forgot how well you make tea," Arthur sighed out, quickly finishing the rest of it, passing the cup back to Matthew and opening his textbook once again.

Smiling, Matthew headed back to the kitchen where Francis waited, and his smile widened when Francis jumped out of his seat and nearly sprinted towards Matthew.

"Did he drink it?" Francis asked as Matthew put the cup in the sink.

"Every last drop," Matthew smirked.

"Good, good. Thank you Matthew," Francis sighed out, before a smirk overtook his features. "Now for your night with our little golden boy," Francis purred out, passing Matthew his dorm key, watching as Matthew blushed, half-jogging out of the room and down the hall.

Smiling, Francis peeked out at Arthur, who was currently face down in his Physics text book, snoring quietly and occasionally grunting.

Snickering, he walked out of the kitchen and to the desk, picking Arthur up out of his chair and carrying him to the bedroom, laying him down gently, slowly pulling off his tie, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him in his British flag boxers.

Walking back to the kitchen, Francis grabs his bag he had brought with him, opening it up and pulling out the rope inside, making sure it wasn't too rough, he walked back to the bedroom, tied Arthur's hands together, and tucked him under the blankets before walking out and locking the door behind him so Arthur couldn't leave.

"Alright, part one complete. Now to wait," Francis muttered, starting to clean the dorm, starting with Arthur's desk.

After nearly an hour, Francis had cleaned Arthur's desk, the living room, the kitchen, washed, dried, and put away the dishes, and put some of the dirty laundry in the washing machine.

Just about to sit down and revel in his accomplishments, he was interrupted by a banging from Arthur's bedroom.

"Matthew! What the hell is wrong with you? Unlock this door and untie me!" Arthur screamed, pounding on the door.

Sighing, Francis stood and unlocked the door, catching Arthur when he fell into him from the door being unlocked so quickly.

"Thank you Matthew, now if you'd please untie- Francis? What the hell? Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked, struggling to untie himself.

"Matthew took me up on my offer to switch dorms for the week, so he's currently with our little Alfred." Francis smirked, waving the room key in front of Arthur.

"No, Matthew wouldn't do that to me. He just wouldn't," Arthur pleaded, shaking his head lightly.

"Why do you make it sound so bad? I'm a lovely person to be around," Francis huffed, flipping his hair dramatically.

"Obviously you're not since you tied me up!" Arthur screeched, waving his arms in Francis' face.

"I have a very good reason for that, I swear." Francis smiled, waggling his finger.

"Mind explaining that to me?" Arthur glowered.

Francis' face fell, before a gentle smile appeared on his face once again.

"You see, Matthew told me about how little you've been sleeping and eating so you could study, and I took it upon myself to change that."

Paling, Arthur stepped back.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not since you look like a raccoon and I can see your ribs."

Glancing down at his stomach, Arthur grimaced.

"You can always see my ribs, I'm just naturally that thin."

"No, you're naturally lean, not thin enough that your ribs show. There's no use lying to me, I know you like the back of my own hand." Francis smirked. "Now, back to bed with you."

"I don't have the time right now." Arthur groaned, attempting to walk around Francis.

"Non, you are either going back to bed, or you're going to eat."

"I don't have the time for either of those right now!"

Sighing, Francis grabbed Arthur's arm, tugging him forward and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Let me down! Francis, knock it off, I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"I promise you this is for your own good."

Tossing Arthur onto the bed, Francis crawled over him, grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur screeched, tugging his arms out of Francis' reach.

"_Attempting_ to get you to get some sleep so you don't run yourself into the ground and/or end up killing yourself."

After several failed attempts to get Arthur's hands tied to the headboard, Francis paused.

"Will you _please_ just go to bed?" Francis questioned, loosening his hold slightly.

"No! I have work to do right now!" Arthur grunted, trying to kick Francis.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice." Francis sighed, leaning down and pushing his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur froze in shock, eyes wide and body tense, only relaxing several minutes later once Francis had pulled back.

"There, now you won't be going anywhere except Dreamland." Francis smiled, sitting back and sliding off of Arthur.

The Brit, who had been unprepared for that action under any circumstance only sat, dazed, for an extensive amount of time. When he got out of his momentary stupor, his expression molded into one of rage.

"You. Utter. Bastard." Arthur hissed out, surprising Francis enough for him to whirl around.

"Pardon?" Francis asked, raising his eyebrow in shock.

"I called you a bastard, you frog fucker. Now untie me before I knock your teeth in!" Arthur barked out, teeth bared.

Blinking, Francis paused before walking to the edge of the bed.

"What's made you so hostile all of a sudden?"

"You think it's all fun and games going around kissing people whenever it pleases you, you twat? I _can't even believe_ that you thought kissing me would be a good tactic! I swear to god, when I get my hands on you-"

"_That's_ what this hostility is about?"

"Ye-"

"Me kissing the one I love?"

Pausing with his mouth still half open, Arthur blinked several times, turning to look Francis in the eye.

"What?" Arthur coughed out.

"I asked if you were really so hostile over me kissing the man I love?" Francis purred, slinking forward to sit fully on Arthur's lap.

Arthur stuttered for several seconds, finally settling on muttering, "When?"

"Hm?" Francis hummed.

"When did you-"

"When did I fall in love with you?" Francis interrupted, smiling at the blush that pinked Arthur's cheeks.

Arthur paused before giving a slight nod.

"Ah, I could lie to you and tell you it was when we were children, or some other lie, but to be honest, I'm not quite sure."

Arthur wrinkled his brow in confusion before Francis spoke again.

"While I may not know exactly _when_ I fell in love with you, I know when I realized it."

Arthur stared at Francis, waiting for him to speak again.

"And when did you realize you loved me?" Arthur asked sarcastically, annoyed with what he thought was Francis lying.

"I'd have to say," Francis paused to check his watch, "about ten minutes ago." He said, smiling widely.

"Wait, what?"

Pausing, Francis lied down beside Arthur.

"I worry about you sometimes," he whispered. "Sometimes you overdo yourself without even realizing it.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brow.

Sitting back up, Francis stared intently at Arthur.

"You're _constantly_ stressing yourself out over your schoolwork and you, no offense, _suck_ at relaxing. You are the most high strung person I have ever met in my life.." Francis chuckled.

Huffing, Arthur turned away.

"I am not high strung!"

"I'll make you a deal," Francis said, smirking when Arthur looked confused. "I'll untie you and won't make you take a nap if you come out to the living room with me, _don't _study, and we can eat and watch a movie."

Seemingly thinking it over for a moment, Arthur soon nodded, relaxing his arms so Francis could untie them without too much trouble.

Once untied, Arthur sat up and rubbed his wrists, glaring at Francis accusingly.

"Oh calm down, unless you want me to tie you back up. Oooh Arthur, so kinky~!" Francis purred, laughing and ducking away as Arthur grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

"Alright, I surrender!" Francis yelped, waving his white scarf in the air, laughing loudly.

After avoiding several more pillows, Francis guided Arthur to the couch and left to microwave some popcorn, telling Arthur to choose a movie as he left the room.

After a few minutes, he walked back in and sat down beside Arthur, setting the steaming bowl of popcorn on his lap and grabbing the blanket tossed over the top of the couch, wrapping it around himself.

"Kiki's Delivery Service?" Francis asked, shuffling the bowl to Arthur's lap.

"Belt up, this is one of the best scenes." Arthur hissed, smacking Francis lightly.

Silently, Francis continued to watch the movie, passing out less than halfway into the movie, causing Arthur to smirk but leave him to sleep while he continued watching.

When the movie was over, Arthur shook Francis awake gently, smiling when Francis groaned and blearily sat up, blinking slowly.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not a morning person." Arthur chuckled, helping Francis stand and guiding him to the bedroom.

Settling Francis against the pillows and wrapping a blanket around him, Arthur yelped as he was yanked into the sleepy man's arms.

"What the hell Francis?" Arthur shouted.

"Sleep with me. I want to cuddle." Francis whispered, eyes still shut.

Arthur went to yell at Francis and retreat back to his own bedroom, but paused for a moment before deciding against it and laying down beside Francis.

"Just this once, alright Frog?"

Smiling, Francis nodded, wrapping his arms further around Arthur and laying his head on his chest.

It was silent for a few moments before Arthur spoke up, tilting his head to look at Francis.

"Francis?"

"Hm?"

"How did you realize?"

Sitting up, Francis stared at Arthur for a moment before he smiled.

"I got worried about you. Matthew told me about how much you'd been studying and it worried me, quite a bit more than I thought it should've. After I got you put back in bed, I started cleaning, and thinking, and I realized. I realized that whenever you do something stupid, which you do quite often, I worry over what's going to happen to you. I realized that I like seeing you happy and excited about things, but when you're stressed or unhappy, I feel horrible, like I kicked a puppy." Francis said, chuckling to himself at the last part.

"Seriously?" Arthur asked.

"One hundred percent." Francis smirked, pecking Arthur on the lips before laying back down.

"Oh." Arthur breathed out.

"You can think on it later Arthur, for now, go to sleep." Francis murmured.

Arthur huffed, before yelping when Francis flicked him.

"Fine, fine. But, I think I love you too." Arthur whispered.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Francis said, pecking Arthur one more time before laying down.

"_He's so lucky I'm too tired to smack him._" Arthur thought before passing out, a smile on his face.


End file.
